Revenge of Miles
by I-Love-Yuki15
Summary: Mello lost a bet and ends up wearing a short black dress. Mello soon gets a shocking call from his old boyfriend, Miles who pays him a visit, getting Matt involved. MelloxOC MATTxMELLO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer!**

Mello  
was with Bella. She was so annoying, all she did was beg and pester Mello to  
play games with her. Mello never liked to, because Bella would always make it a  
bet. Mello wished Matt was here, Matt was out getting chocolate for Mello, when  
Bella all of a sudden wanted to play a game. She would never play unless Matt  
was gone. Only because Matt would say yes, and beat her at any game there was.

"Mello?  
Please play? Please?" Bella whined.

"No.  
Drop it."

"Pleeeease?"

"If  
you ask me again, I swear I-"

"Oh  
come on? If you play this game, I won't ask you again for a whole month."

Mello  
thought, _No Bella whining for a whole damn month?_ "Fine. What  
game?"

"Yay!  
Umm...Fir-"

"If  
I win?.."

"You  
win, I'll..."

"I  
win you go make out with Near, and keep your hands off _my_ Matt."  
Mello growled out.

Bella  
grumbled, "But- fine. If I win! You get to put on a dress that I pick out,  
and wear it right in front of Matt... and NEAR!"

Mello  
looked at Bella shocked, but replied, "Deal."

Bella  
smiled wickedly, "I'll be nice. You can pick the game."

Mello  
smiled, "We-"

Mello's  
phone was ringing. He looked at the name, why he did he didn't know. Matt was  
the only one who called his cell phone. "Yeah?"

"What  
kind am I getting again?"

Mello  
laughed, but wished Matt would get here already. "It doesn't matter  
anymore. I don't care anymore. Get whatever." Mello tried to sound  
annoyed. He didn't really plan on telling him that he had made a bet with  
Bella.

"Mello?"  
Matt asked suspiciously.

"What?"  
Mello snapped.

"What  
the hell is going on over there? You don't give what I get you? And Bel- please  
tell me, not another bet? Mel, I'm going to kill you. I'm not getting you out  
if you lose this!"

"Shut  
the fuck up! Get your ass over here now! Or I will seriously hurt you when you  
get back!"

Mello  
could hear Matt laughing under his breath, which only added to his annoyance.  
"Ok. Ok. I'll get there soon, honey. Can't keep you waiting now can  
we..?" Matt paused, grabbing some type of chocolate. "You know you  
sound as much as a girl as you look like one?"

"Just  
get over here! And bring me my chocolate!" Mello said ignoring the looking  
like a girl comment and hung up before Matt could say anything more. Mello knew  
he had some girl features, but he would never admit that aloud.

Bella  
had set up one of Matt's video games, when Mello looked back at the TV. He  
didn't recognize the game, so it couldn't be one Matt played often. "You  
took too long so I set this up. You do know what to do right?" Bella smiled,  
liking the fact that she might know something Mello didn't

"Yeah.  
I kill you. Not that hard."

Bella  
handed him a controller. He took it and sat down next to her in front of the  
TV. "Best three otta five,"

"Thr-"

"If  
not, it'll be too short."

"Fine."

Bella  
won the first match. Then the second. "If I win this, I'll be sure to make  
you look extra pretty."

Mello  
looked at the time, it was only about ten minutes ago he talked to Matt. He  
should be here soon, but not soon enough to save him from this.

"Will  
you press start already?" Bella yelled at Mello.

Mello  
did, and the fight began. Mello saw he was almost dead. _Damnit! Why the hell  
did I agree to this? _Bella had just killed him. Mello throw the controller  
to the ground just as Matt walked in.

"Mello?  
What the hell? You better not fucking break that again!"

Mello  
was about to go over and break it purposely, but Bella spoke, cutting him off  
from his previous thoughts. "Come on Mello. My room is _only _four  
doors down. Move!"

Mello  
looked at her, "No way in hell am I doing it."

Bella  
looked at Matt, begging with her eyes. Matt turned to Mello, "Did you  
bet..._again?_"

"Yeah...  
But! Ain't no way in hell am I seriously going to go through with that!"

Matt  
smiled shaking his head, "If you said you would, then you have too."  
Matt said walking in to the kitchen. He put Mello's chocolate down on the  
counter. And opened the fridge, grabbing a Budweiser.

"Not-"  
Mello started.

"I  
don't want to know what the bet was, but you'll have to do your side  
Mello."

Bella  
tugged on Mello's hand. She was two years younger, she was eighteen, but never  
acted like it. Bella always thought there was no point in acting like an adult.  
If you act like a kid, or younger once in awhile it lets you think about the  
good side of life, rather the adult problems. "Come on Mello."

"Damnit  
Bella! I said no! An-"

"Mello?"

"What?"

"Do  
it, or.."

"Or  
what? You're going to make me?" Mello laughed, "I don't think  
so."

"Well  
that depends, what do you have to do?"

Mello  
laughed again, "You think you can? You think you can make me?"

Matt  
grinned, "Mello do remember last night?"

Mello  
blushed and looked at his feet, Matt got top last night. "Yeah what about  
it?"

"What  
is your part of the bet?"

Bella  
stepped up, "Matt? Can you wait, and see what it is?"

"Bella,  
by any chance, does this have to do with what you asked me earlier?"

Bella  
nodded, smiling. "Yup. But I added."

Matt  
looked at Mello, "Go. I kinda want to see this myself."

Mello  
walked up to Matt, he pushed the younger one to the wall. "You say  
what?"

Matt  
lifted on leg, and wrapped it around Mello. He pulled the older man closer.  
"I say, go. I have to see this myself. And if you don't, I should make it  
fair. I'll sleep in my room tonight."

Mello  
growled, and let go of Matt. Bella tugged on Mello again, and Mello this time  
followed her. They walked into Bella's apartment. Matt grabbed his phone and  
called Near.

"Yes  
Matt?"

"Wher-"

"Just  
passing the...why?"

"Why  
what?"

"Why  
do you want to know where I am?"

"Mello-"

"I'll  
be over,"

Matt  
hung up the phone, _Near knows everything doesn't he?_ He walked over to  
Bella's apartment, he was about to knock, when he heard Mello.

"No!  
No way in hell!"

"You've  
said no to everything. I was supposed to pick!"

Matt  
laughed behind the door.

"Fine!  
I'll get Matt! He'll-"

"Ok.  
I'll wear the _next _one."

Matt  
laughed, and knocked.

"Not  
yet! Matt hold on!" Bella yelled. _She's good, how'd she know it was me?_

Matt  
tried to hold in his laughter, as he opened the door.

Bella  
ran to it and shut it. "I said not yet! Mello go look! And fix that bottom  
lace!"

Matt  
was now laughing uncontrollably behind the door. "Let me see my M-"

"Hello?"  
said a familiar voice. Near. "What's happening in there?" Near walked  
up to the door, "Mello?"

"Near?  
What the hell are you-? Matt! I'm going to kill your ass!"

Matt  
bit his lip, "Bella? Does he have his gun with him?"

Bella  
was laughing, "Mello..No..no. no. That goes here. Over your arm, that one  
goes under your arm"

"Matt  
what is going on in there?" Near asked again.

"Mello  
lost a bet and well...you'll see. I've already all of the.."

Bella  
opened the door. "He went into the bathroom. He won't come out."

Matt  
and Near walked into the apartment. "Where are your parents?" Near  
asked Bella.

"I  
don't live with my parents." Bella gave a confused look to Near.

"I  
see."

Matt  
made his way to the bathroom door. "Babe? Please open."

"No!  
I can't believe I let you talk me into this!"

"Mello,  
I've seen all of the dresses who could be wearing. So please open."

"...Is  
Near still here?"

"Yeah."

Near  
came to the door, "Mello? Come out, I think I'll die if you don't come  
out. I have to see."

Matt  
shot Near a look of 'shut the fuck up!' "Mello? Baby, please open the  
door."

"Matty,  
go get my clothes. Then I'll open."

Near  
looked around for Mello's clothes. He grabbed them before Matt. "Mello?  
Get out here. I have your clothes. You're not changing till I see you."

Matt  
could hear Mello punch something. "Mello?"

"Please?  
Matty? Get my clothes for me?"

Matt  
smiled, he felt bad though. It must be really something if Mello had to say  
please.

"Only  
on two conditions will I get your clothes back."

"Maybe."

"1)  
I get a picture of this...

Mello  
whimpered, but said, "Fine."

"2)  
I get top tonight. Again."

Mello  
smiled. "Ok Matty."

Matt  
looked at Near, and whispered to quiet for Mello to hear through the door.  
"I'll send the picture to ya. Give me his clothes."

"And  
if I don't?"

"Well,  
we could always call Maine. She'll love to hear that you're here. She's only  
what..? Two, maybe three blocks away? I think she misses you." (A/N Maine  
= girl in love with Near)

Near  
handed Matt the clothes. "Fine, but I would like that picture. Send it to  
my phone."

Matt  
nodded, and Near left. "Mells? Near left, will you open now?"

Mello  
opened the door slightly, Matt pushed it open the rest of the way. Mello had on  
a short black dress. The longest tip of the dress went only about an inch past  
his knee, the short end came about two inches above his other knee. One strap  
over his shoulder, and one under his arm. "Matt don't say a god damn  
word."

"Wow.  
My Mello... damn. Cute."

"I  
am not cute. I'm a guy in this stupid dress." Pouted the blonde.

"Well,  
I'm sorry to say this but deals a deal. I want my picture." Matt took out  
his phone and snapped the picture. "Here." Matt gave Mello his  
clothes. And yes, you're my cute girly Mello. Maybe you should go shopping with  
Bella more Mello."

"Shut  
up. You don't let a damn soul see that picture. Got that?"

"Mello  
are you going to get dressed or what?"

Mello  
slammed the door. Matt quickly sent the picture to Near, then looked at Bella.  
"You are a real devil aren't you? Mello in a dress," Matt was too  
into what he was saying that he never heard Mello come out of the bathroom.  
"Mello in a dress is a sight I'll never forget. Way to fucking gir-"  
Matt stopped talking when he saw the blond.

"As  
you were saying Matt?" The blond said with the evil grin that sent chills  
down Matt's back.

"Umm...you  
were sexxy babe."

"Nice  
try. Give me your phone."

Matt  
did what was asked. "Why?"

Mello  
went through it, then looked up at Matt. "Let's go. Bella stay here, at _your  
_house."

Bella  
whined, but went to her couch and turned on the TV.

Matt  
followed Mello back to their apartment. Mello walked in and pushed Matt on the  
couch and sat on Matt. "Look. You got the picture. You sent it to Near, so  
I think I get to get punish you. It only makes it fair." Mello said still  
wearing his evil grin.

"Punish  
me? Yup. I've been a bad boy."

Matt's  
phone began to ring. Mello answered it. "What?"

"You  
look mighty fine-fine-fine. Lovely picture."

Mello  
was silent. This wasn't Near. No. No. No. "Miles?"

"Nicely  
done Mello. Or do you have a new name?"

"How  
did you get this number?" Mello said getting off Matt.

"How?  
Well...it wasn't very hard, since it's not on privet."

"W-"

"I  
mean, I walking to my car when your little friend ran into me. The albino kid.  
He ran into me and well...I ended up with his phone. And guess what else?"

"W-what?"  
Mello was a little worried. Miles had done some really horrible, things to  
Mello. Fights and rape.

"I  
know where you are. I know where you are Doll. And I think I'll be paying you a  
visit. I miss you terribly. So I want to come see you Doll."

...

Mello  
heard nothing but dial tone after that. Mello shivered, and thought._ No,  
Matt couldn't find out. No. I'm the strong one, he can't. And that stupid  
nickname! If he calls me doll, one more time...!_


	2. Chapter 2

Matt  
got up and walked over to Mello. He saw Mello's worried look. "Who was  
that?"

"I  
have to go. I'll have to punish you later. And I promise I will." Mello  
started walking to the door, but Matt blocked him from leaving.

"Hell,  
you're not fucking leaving. Who the hell were just on the phone with?"

Mello  
tried to push Matt to the side, but Matt wouldn't move. "God damn it,  
Matt! Get out of my way!" Mello started to look around for his gun. Matt  
saw it just as Mello did. Matt grabbed Mello before he could get to it. Both of  
them on the ground. "Matt! Get off me!"

Matt  
pinned Mello down. He couldn't move his hands or legs. "Not going to  
happen. Last time I let you go, you nearly got yourself blown up! So no. Who  
were you jus-"

Again  
Matt's phone started to ring. Matt gave Mello a long hard glance.

"Please  
don't answer it. Let it be. Please?"

Matt  
shook his head. He put his knees on Mello's arms, and reached for the phone  
with his hand. "Hello?"

"Matt!  
Get Mello out of that damn apartment! Miles is coming to get him back! Mello is  
too stupid to not get rid of him in first place. Get Mello out of the stupid  
apartment!"

Matt  
looked down at Mello, "Near? What are you talking about? Who the hell is  
Miles?"

Mello  
struggled under Matt. "Matt get off me! Near don't you fu-"

"Bye  
Near." Matt hung up the phone. "Who is Miles? And what the hell does  
Near mean by back?"

Mello  
stopped struggling. He gave up. "Miles is a guy I know. Nobody  
really."

"Really?  
Then what does Near mean by back? And if he's a nobody, why are you ready to  
book it out the door?"

God  
I'm so going to kill that Near! He can't keep anything quiet! He wasn't even supposed  
to know. "He...Me and him...we...we were together at school. It was  
nothing. But when I left him, he kinda...lost it. We were never anything real.  
And now, I would really like it if you would get your fat ass off me."

Matt  
was shocked. Matt slowly got off of Mello, and Mello got to his feet. It was  
Matt and Mello back at school. Matt was pissed, by this news. "You and  
Miles?"

"Matt…  
I.. Umm. I'm sorry. But it was never anything. Never." Mello said as Matt  
got off him. "Matt, we never...well we did. But trust me it was not like  
me and you. Nothing like it."

"Mello.  
You're really pissing me off. So I suggest that you don't say more then I ask.  
Got it?" Matt said harsher and colder then Mello had heard him before.

Mello  
bit his lips together. Mello was a little nervous with the way Matt was  
talking, so he nodded.

"Miles?  
Was he a boyfriend? Or what? And just when did you break with him? Huh? Before  
or after we were together?"

Mello  
had no idea what to say. Matt looked hurt, and angry. Mello hated it. He felt  
so stupid for feeling so sorry_. Matt was so selfish! So what? I cheated a  
little. I was fucking raped because I dumped him for you! _Mello felt bad  
for thoughts. Matt didn't know. And he never will. He can't find out. Mello  
still hadn't answered. Matt was getting sick of waiting for Mello to answer,  
but it didn't really matter. He got his answer from the long silence.

"Thanks  
Mel. Nice to know you cheated. So what the hell does he want n-"

Matt's  
phone rang once again. Matt glared at Mello, and went to get his phone. It was  
Near's phone number. "Near is rea-"

"Don't  
answer that!"

Matt  
looked at Mello curiously. "I think I will. Hello?"

"And  
is this Mello's new whore? I see."

Matt  
didn't look at Mello once while on the phone. Mello knew he was deep shit.  
"Ma-"

"Mello  
I mean it. Shut up. An-"

"Mello  
is still there is he? I need to speak with him." Miles replied from the  
phone.

Matt  
put the phone next to Mello's ear, not letting the phone go. "Say  
hello,"

Mello  
stepped back from the phone, and shook his head. Matt noticed a glance of fear  
in Mello's eyes, but he was to angered by Mello cheating on him to fix the  
fear. He went up grabbed Mello's arm and put the phone to Mello's ear once  
more. "Say hello." He said more sternly.

Mello  
tried to move again. "Matt god damn it! Let me go!"

"Mello?  
Nice to hear you once more. I have a message for you."

Mello  
stopped fighting against Matt. "What?"

"If  
you would not like to talk, then I will hang up and let your friend there pay  
for it."

Mello  
tried to take the phone from Matt, but Matt wouldn't let go. "Ok. What is  
it you need?"

Mello  
looked at the ground so he didn't meet Matt's eyes.

"I  
need you to stay at that little apartment your in."

"What  
makes you think I would do that?"

"If  
you don't then I'll fuck the red head and make you watch. So the choice is  
yours. Leave if that is what you want. But I shall be there soon. I will call  
when I arrive. Say yes Miles I will stay for here you. I will wait for you to  
come."

"You  
b-!"

"Wrong  
answer. And you will pay for it when I get there. Say sorry Miles."

Mello  
hesitated, he didn't want to even speak to this guy. If he didn't Matt would  
know what happened with him and Miles. Mello knew that Matt was pissed. And he  
would be even more angry if he found out Mello bad been still cheating, even  
what Miles had been doing. Mello sighed, and said harshly, "I'm sorry  
Miles. You bastered! Stay the hel-"

"To  
bad."

Too  
bad? What the hell does he mean by that? "What?"

"To  
bad. I thought you would have gotten smarter than the last time we fought. But  
I guess not."

"What  
the hell do you mean by that?"

"I  
mean, if you say more then I tell you too, you will not like it when I get there."

Mello  
bit his lips together again._ Matt, I'm so sorry. I should have never thought  
of cheating. Never should have. You flirted, but never did anything that was so  
horrible. Please I'm sorry._

Matt  
tilted Mello's head up, so he could see his eyes. Mello tried to turn his head,  
and then Miles spoke again.

"Say  
get here soon. I miss you."

Mello  
closed his eyes. So he didn't have to see Matt's face when he spoke. "Get  
here soon. I miss you."

"Say  
the red-head is going to be gone when you get here. If not then I will  
be."

Mello  
opened his eyes. He looked at Matt, who looked really hurt. Mello mouthed _I'm  
sorry_. "The red head will be gone when you get here. If not, then I  
will be." Mello was careful to say every word. Just in case Miles was in a  
picky mood.

"Tell  
the red head to leave. And mean it. I want to hear it!''

Mello  
pointed to a pen. Matt looked, he grabbed it along with a sheet of paper. Mello  
wrote and spoke at the same time. "Leave! God damn it! Leave!" Mello  
yelled, but he was looking at the paper like he was yelling at it. Mello was  
smiling too. Mello didn't want to smile, but it was one way to show that Mello  
didn't mean what he was yelling. Matt looked at the paper, _Don't leave me. _Matt  
gave Mello the phone, and walked to the door. He opened it, and slammed it.  
Then he walked back to Mello. He wrote, _Say I left_.

"He  
left. Now what the hell do you want?"

Matt  
went close to Mello's face. Matt could tell that Mello was scared, Mello would  
never say so, but Matt could tell. Matt turned the phone to him. So the phone  
was to what's ear.

"Good.  
But if you lie to me again, it will not be good on _your _part. I'm here.  
He hasn't walked out of the building."

Matt  
smiled. Mello's eyes widened at Matt's smile. "Your right. I've not left.  
But if you come in here, then you're just digging your own grave. Cause I'll  
kill your ass."

Mello's  
jaw dropped, but closed quickly. Matt laughed. "So it's all you. You can  
come in, and get your ass kicked. Or you can leave and be on your way."

"I  
see how it is. Give Mello a message for me. Tell him, that it was very smart of  
him, to keep you there as his body guard."

Matt  
laughed again, "Yup."

Mello  
couldn't tell what was making Matt laugh. _What the hell is so funny? _

"Well,  
goodbye." Matt hung the phone up.

"Matt!  
What was so funny?"

"Me."

"Matt!"

"Me  
being your bodyguard."

"What  
the he-!"

_Knock,  
knock_.  
Matt and Mello both look at the door. "Open it. Or I will." said the  
voice behind the front door.

Matt  
walked up to the door. Mello pulled him, "Don't."

Matt  
shrugged Mello off. And opened the door. Matt was greeted by a gun right to his  
head.

"Hello.  
I'm Miles."


	3. Chapter 3

Matt  
sighed. He looked at Mello with his eyes. "Why I always get the gun to my  
head?" Matt was smiling when he said this too.

Mello  
watched Miles mainly. "Let him be. God damnit, Miles!"

Miles  
looks at Mello, he nearly laughed. He kept the gun to Matt's head. "Saying  
the lord's name in vein? How dare you?" Miles is now snickering. He shut  
the front door. "Mello where's that pretty dress?" Miles pulled Matt  
to the couch. "Sit."

Matt  
sat down on the couch he looked at Mello. "Am I aloud to laugh?"

Miles  
smiled. "So are you Mello's new bitch or what?" Miles looked over at  
Mello, who was going towards a gun on a computer. "You touch that, and  
I'll shot him." Mello stopped.

"Yup.  
I'm Mello's _new _bitch. So what?"

"You  
must be the loser he left me for then." Miles climbed on to Matt.

Mello  
watched this, "Get the hell off him!"

"No.  
I don't think I will. I want to know what I was left for."

Mello  
gulped. "Let him be. Don't you dare touch him! Get the hell out!"

Miles  
got off Matt. He said to Mello, "You disobey, I shoot him. Same for him.  
Do you two understand?"

Matt  
kept grinning, "Yup. Sure got it."

Mello  
had no idea why Matt was smiling about this. Neither did Miles. "What are  
you grinning about red head? You must think this is real funny."

"Yup.  
Sure do."

"Well  
if it's so funny. Show me where your bedroom is."

"Miles!  
Didn't you come here for me! Leave him the hell alone!''

Miles  
turned away from Matt and to Mello. "Why don't you just say shot  
him?" Miles set the gun up to shoot. "Would you like me too?"

Matt  
looked up at Mello pissed. "Mello shut up. Cause you're really ticking me  
off." Mello was about to yell at Matt, but he caught himself. Why is Matt  
being so nice to that bastered! He's being a total suck up to that ass!

"No.  
Please don't. I'm sorry. I'll keep quiet now." Mello finally replied.

"Good.  
I'm glad the red head here was able to get through to you."

"Yup.  
He's not **_stupid_**."_ Even though he sure can't take a hint_.

Mello  
fought to keep quiet. Soon Miles pulled Matt off the couch, "Show me to  
your bedroom. I'm dying to see it."

Matt  
headed toward his room, Mello watched this and fought the urge to get his gun.  
He knew any movement would get the gun back to Matt's head. Miles turned to  
Mello, "Get over here. I want you to watch this."

Mello  
eyes glanced at the gun. Miles was smiling evilly, when he looked back. Miles  
made Mello walk in front of him. "Sit down. You left me behind, so guess  
what? You're going to watch me fuck your boy, till morning." Matt was now  
sitting on the bed.

Mello  
turned and ran out to grab the gun on the desk. It was gone. Miles waited back  
in Matt's room. He tilted Matt's head back. "Kiss me like you _would _Mello."

Matt  
looked at the bedroom door. Mello was in the living room. _I'm so going to  
kill his ass! He better get in here with me! _Matt's eyes went back to  
Miles. He had no choice. He kissed Miles. Miles moaned. He bit Matt's bottom  
lip hard making Matt open his mouth. Miles slid his tongue in Matt's mouth.  
Matt was about to punch Miles, but knew better. Miles put his hand under his  
own shirt behind him, sliding the gun deeper into his pants behind him. He slid  
his hand then, into Matt's hair, while doing this Mello walked back into the  
room. "Sit." Miles spoke into Matt's mouth.

Mello  
stood staring. He ran up to Miles, and punched him. "Let me tell you  
again, don't touch him!"

Miles  
got up from the ground. "You stupid bastered." He pointed a gun at  
Matt again. And something in Miles eyes said he wasn't lying this time, that he  
might really shoot. "You want me to shoot him? Is that what you want?  
Huh?"

Mello  
could tell Miles would shoot. He wished he hadn't punched Miles, even though he  
**did **deserve it. "No."

"No?  
Then you go over to that chair, sit there and not say a god damn word! You do  
and I'll shoot him. Do you understand?"

Mello  
looked at Matt, Matt was pissed, so Mello nodded. Mello walked over to the  
chair. He sat down, and put this knees to his chest.

Miles  
looked back at Matt, "Lay back." Matt saw how calm he was at the  
moment, and didn't want to change it. He laid back, Miles climbed on top of  
Matt. He undid Matt's clothes. Pulling the shirt off over his head. Miles  
kissed Matt's neck. Miles came up, and looked at Mello, who had his head in his  
knees. "Matt, did Mello ever tell you his nickname?"

Mello's  
head came up, and looked at Miles. Miles wasn't looking at Mello anymore, he  
was kissing and moaning over Matt's bare chest. Mello was glad that Matt was  
still in pants, and Miles was still in all his clothes. Mello looked back in  
his knees when he saw this setting. "Mello if you don't watch, I'll make  
him _scream_. You'll be able to hear it, if continue to refuse to see  
it." Mello knew Matt could take a lot. So he just nodded. All he could  
hear was the moaning coming from Miles. He heard him whisper. But he didn't  
know what it was. He looked up, and saw Matt pulling off Miles shirt, **_with  
his teeth! _**Mello closed his eyes. "To bad Mello." Miles said  
in an almost whisper. Mello looked up again, hoping nothing would really  
happen. Or had happened. Miles was under the blanket! Mello looked around,  
Matt's pants were already off! They were on the floor. Mello looked at Matt's  
face. He was smiling, and gripping the sheets. _What is the matter with him?  
Is he seriously enjoying this? He is! That bastered! _"Matt!"  
Mello yelled before he could stop himself. Miles came back up from under the  
covers, licking his lips.

"Mello?  
You're very lucky that I'm in the middle of this. If n-"

"Miles...wow...  
" Matt said panting. Matt reached, and grabbed Miles ass.

Mello's  
jaw dropped, "What did you just say?"

Miles  
laughed. "You want more?"

"I  
want you to get off me." Matt said holding a gun to Miles head.

Mello  
was shocked, _how did Matt get the gun from the computer desk? _Mello got  
up and walked over to Matt and Miles. "How-"

"Mello  
shut the fuck up. I nearly got shot in the head nearly three times, because you  
don't know when to shut the hell up!" Mello could see that Matt was still  
mad. He couldn't be blamed either. "Mello come here though. You owe me big  
time. So here." Matt pushed Miles into Mello. "Fuck him. Fuck him so  
I get an idea. You owe for cheating, nearly getting me shot, and for what we  
just did."

Mello  
was a little scared of the new Matt. Matt was never really the one to lose his  
temper. "M-Matt...I'm sorry. I-I-"

Matt  
smiled. "Sorry. Ok." Matt had on the evil grin that Mello always had  
on. "I'll deal with that after I deal with him." Mello noticed the  
that was the grin that was always on his own face, never Matt's. "So  
Miles. A few things you might want to know. 1) You never mess with Mello, with  
me around. (embarrasses Mello purposely,) 2) You better learn to fuck, before  
you try to rape. And 3) If I see your white ass here again, I'll make sure you  
never see the light of day. Do you understand?"

Miles  
showed no sign of fear. "Ok. But you never answered my question."

Matt  
thought, he didn't even hear a question. Or did he? "Question? I'll see if  
I'll be nice enough to answer."

"Did  
Mello ever tell you his nickname?"

"No.  
No he did not." Matt looks over at Mello.

_Please  
stop ginning like that._ "N-Nickname? Oh." _Doll_. Mello  
shook his head, and answered under his breath, "It's nothing. Forget  
it."

"Mello?  
Baby, will you bring me my clothes?"

Mello  
looked at him, quoting what Mello had asked him either that day. "And if I  
don't?"

Matt  
noticed it too. He went a grabbed his boxers and pants. He gave them to Miles,  
"You took them off me, so but them back on me."

Miles  
laughed, and he went down. He lifted up Matt's right foot, then left, and  
pulled his boxers up slowly. Matt moaned, "Stop." Matt's boxers were  
two inches above his knees. "Now my pants."

Mello  
growled. "Matt! You bastered! What the hell else do you fucking want from  
me?"

"I  
want to know about this nickname thing."

_No.  
No. No._  
"It was just something he called me. It was nothing."

"On  
second thought, get up here Miles." Matt said looking down at Miles.

Miles  
stood up. So Matt and him were face to face. Matt looked at Mello, "This  
is the guy you fucked? Well I guess it's my turn."

Mello  
lost it then. He ran at Matt, making them both land on the ground. "Your  
turn? You ass!" Matt no longer had the gun. Mello had it now. He pointed  
it at Miles, "Get out. Get out and never show up again, or I will kill  
you. Go!"

Miles  
nodded. "All right. But I dare you too kiss me one more time _Doll_."

"Never.  
Now get out!"

Miles  
turned on his heel and walked out. Mello looked down at Matt. "How could  
you do that? You bastered! H-"

"Baby?  
Are you ok?" Matt was Matt. No evil grin, no orders, nothing but caring in  
his voice as he spoke.

"Don't  
baby me! You were smiling when he wa-!"

"Mello?  
You're a dumbass. Get off me."

Mello  
got off him, and sat down on the floor. Matt pulled his pants up the rest of  
the way. "I promise, if he comes back, I'll kill him without a gun."

Mello  
smiled gently, "I'm sorry. Ok?"

"I  
know. Tell me. Why was it fear when you look at him? How can you think I'll let  
anyone touch you? And what is the big deal about the names? Doll...?"

Mello  
flinched. "Don't _ever _call me doll. Ever."

"Ok.  
But tell me, you fear him, why? You think he'll hurt you, why? The stupid  
nickname, why?"

"He..."


	4. Chapter 4

Matt  
pulled Mello to the bed, and on his lap. Mello laid against him. "I should  
have never...we...I let him...I wanted...I'm so sorry Matt. I wish I never did...I  
shouldn't have ever let him. He said that if he found me, he would get even.  
That he would make regret it."

Matt  
held Mello close to his chest. "Mello, its fine. He's gone. He won't come  
back. I promise. If he does, I'll make sure that the next time he sees light,  
is the fire from hell."

Mello  
laughed a little in Matt chest. "Don't talk 'till I finish, and don't make  
me look at you until then. I'll tell you what happened. Ok?"

Matt  
stroked Mello's blond hair, "Ok, Mells."****

**_Flash back..._**

"Miles.  
No, ok? No more. I've had enough! We're done! So don't tal-"

Miles  
punched Mello, in the face. "You dare leave me? Who do you think you are?  
Huh?" Miles tackled Mello, making him fall on Miles's bed. "You think  
you can leave me? You think you can get away with it?"

Mello  
tried to get out from under Miles. "Stop! No! Stop!"

Miles  
was pulling the clothes off himself. He got his shirt and pants off. So now he  
sat on Mello in only his boxers. Miles grabbed the pocket knife off the bedside  
table. "You want me to undress you or would you like to do it  
yourself?" Miles started to cut the black shirt off of Mello.

Mello  
didn't move. If he did, he would have gotten cut. He couldn't. It was too close  
to his chest. Mello closed his eyes. "Stop...Please...It's no longer us anymore.  
Stop! Now!" Mello opened his eyes back up. "I don't love you anymore.  
To be honest, I never did! So get ouhhh-ah!"

Miles  
put the knife to Mello's throat. "If I hear you talk, I want you to be screaming  
my name or moaning for more. Do you got that?"

"Stop...please.."  
Mello looked right into Miles's eyes.

Miles  
pulled the knife away, and slapped Mello. His nose was bleeding. "What did  
I just say?" Miles held down Mello with one hand on his chest, and moved  
up so he was now sitting on Mello's stomach. But Mello was breathing ok. Miles  
but his hand behind him, and played with Mello's leather pants bottom. He put  
the knife in his mouth, and put his other hand behind him as well. Mello's  
pants came undone. Mello whimpered. Miles laid back, pinning his knees to  
Mello' arms, he pulled Mello's pants down. Mello looked at the ceiling, if he  
didn't then he would be looking up Miles's boxers. "Pull them off."

Mello  
then looked, Miles's was now closer. Miles was now on Mello's chest.  
"What?" Please don't!

"Pull  
them off with your teeth. Then suck."

Mello  
sighed and looked back the celling.

"If  
you don't then we fuck rough."

Mello  
nodded. He moved his head, and grabbed Miles's boxers, and pulled. Miles moved  
so he could just slide out of them. Miles moved back, but was now closer to  
Mello's face. "I said suck it."

Mello  
shook his head. _No way in hell!_ he was not going to do that!  
"Miles, go fuck yourself."

Miles  
got real pissed here, and grabbed Mello's bangs and pulled his head up.  
"You got two choices, you know that wannabe friend of yours? The one that  
follows you around? Flirts with ya? You can either fuck with me now, or I can  
fuck him later."

Mello  
closed his eyes. _No. Not Matt. Fine! _Mello grabbed the member and  
sucked. Miles was moaning out loud, while Mello was screaming in his head. He  
wanted Miles to let him stop. They've done this many times before, but then  
Mello wasn't forced. Miles thrusted in Mello. Mello gagged. Miles made Mello  
let go. Miles moved, and settled when the two members were touching. Miles  
thrusted in Mello's dry, unstreched hole. Mello screamed in pain, while Miles  
continued to pound into Mello.

"More!  
Say it!"

Mello  
really didn't what more, he really wanted Miles to stop. But if Mello fought,  
then Matt would get punished. "More." He whimpered in pain.

Miles  
was now glaring at Mello. "What did you say?"

"More!"

Miles  
thrusted more. Harder, faster, and now more easier. Mello hoped he wouldn't  
cum, and that he wasn't bleeding. But he thought too soon. He felt a warm  
substance on his thighs.

"Mello.  
You close? How about harder?"

"No!  
I'm...I'm getting there."

Miles  
began to thrust some more, hitting Mello's pleasure spot. Mello was yelling,  
and moaning. He wa trying not to cum or cry. He.. No!

"Good."  
Miles went down under the blanket, and begin to suck on Mello's member. Mello  
moaned more. Please! No...man this feels good...No! "Miles!" Mello  
had came. Miles swallowed, and sucked some more. As long as... Miles came back  
up. He had a white spot on him, my the corner of his mouth. Miles knew he did,  
he went to Mello's face.

"Lick  
it off."

Mello  
felt sick, but he did what he was told.

"Now  
get down there and suck. Doll."

Doll!  
He hated the name. Miles knew he didn't like it. Mello ducked, and sucked on  
Miles's member again. He tasted the still warm white liquid. Miles bucked into  
him. Mello turned over to the side of the bed.

"You  
spit it out, you lick it up."

Mello  
swallowed, and took a breath.

"What  
the hell are you doing Doll? Get back un-"

Mello  
went back under, and started to suck again. Then he heard the word Doll. He  
bit.

Miles  
yelled out. He spun around, getting out of the bed. Mello fell out as well.  
"You li-"

There  
was a knock at Miles's bedroom. It was Miles's brother. "Can you and Mello  
keep it quiet! If not, and you wake Luke again... you two get to put him to  
bed!" (Luke is Miles's brother's son.)

"It's  
ok. I'm leaving." Mello said. He grabbed his clothes his pants and rushed  
to put them on, while ignoring the pain running through him. As he did this,  
Miles pulled him close. "I know where you live. If you leave, I'll find  
you and your little red head. I'll make you regret leaving me. Do you got that?"  
Mello thought quickly, he yelled.

There  
was a cry that Miles knew. It was Luke again. Mello knew Miles could careless,  
but the cry had startled him, and Mello used that to move. He ran out the door.  
He was in nothing but his leather pants. Mello could feel the blood running  
down his leg as he ran. "Please, God? Don't let him hurt Matt. Please  
don't let him hurt me again. Thank you. Amen."

...

Over  
the days, Mello didn't go to school. He stayed at Matt's house, and was always  
close to Matt. Matt never knew why. But he never really minded, he hated the  
fact that Mello was hurt in some way. Mello was soon becoming Mello again, the  
only thing that changed was that Mello was a little more protective of Matt.  
Matt didn't mind.

**_Flash back over..._**

Matt  
listened to everything that Mello had said. He never said a word. He held Mello  
closer when the blond stopped talking. "Mello...baby...I'm so sorry. I  
should have asked you then. I should have figured out what was wrong then. Oh  
Mello. I'm sorry."

Why  
was he apologizing? I'm the one who did this multiple times. I'm the one who is  
the cause if this. Why is he saying sorry? "Matt, don't tell me sorry, for  
something I'm the cause of."

Mello  
let some tears fall on to Matt, "I love you, Matty. I'm sorry for what I  
did. I-I.."

"Mello  
it's fine. Well no, it's not. But I'm not mad about it. I love you too.  
And..." Matt shook his head, knowing it was a really bad idea to finish  
his thought.

"And  
what?"

"Nothing.  
I was just thinking, what is with the doll nickname? You look a little girly and  
al-"

Mello  
punched Matt. "I said don't call me Doll!"

Matt  
moved his shoulder, the one that just got punched. "I didn't. I was just  
wondering where it came from." _Well at least he's coming back to being  
Mello... My Mello_

Mello  
looked down at the bed, "It's nothing. It's was just something that he  
called me, just because of the way I look. He said I reminded him of a doll. He  
started it out of nowhere."

Matt  
nodded feeling guilty for asking, rubbing his shoulder. "Ok. Sorry I  
asked."

Mello  
wished he hadn't punched Matt. He wanted to change the subject. Mello knew it  
was ok, "Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Do  
you mind if you have top tomorrow? I want it tonight."

"You  
trying to make me feel bad and let you?"

"No."  
Mello lied.

Matt  
could tell that it was a lie too, "Your lying to me."

"So  
what if I am? You think you can be top again? I don't think so, you can't even  
do it right!"

"Ok.  
Ok. Mels? We'll have to see tonight, but I think you deserve it slow  
tonight."

Mello  
moaned.

"We'll  
find out tonight."

Mello  
pushed Matt down so he was now on his back, against the bed.

Matt  
smirked, "Don't try anything. Or I think I'll just sleep in my room the  
rest of the week."

What  
was today? Uhhh...OH! Tuesday! No sex for six fucking nights? "Fine."

"Good  
gir-" Matt cut himself off, when Mello glared, "Good boy."

"Shut  
up and kiss me."

Matt  
smiled. He kissed Mello. Mello tried to get Matt to open his mouth, but Matt  
wouldn't. Not yet. Mello pulled away. And kiss him again. This time Matt opened  
his mouth and played with the tip of Mello's tongue. Finally, Mello slid his  
tongue in Matt's mouth. Matt clamped his lips over Mello's tongue and sucked  
and played with it before letting it go. Mello pouted play with his own tongue  
inside of his own mouth.

Matt  
laughed, "We'll see who gets dominated tonight,...and Near never did get  
that picture, did he?" Matt got up and walked to his phone that was now on  
the floor.


End file.
